Michelle and Julia
by maylea
Summary: This story is about Michelle and Julia's great and unbreakable bond. R&R! *NEW! CHAPTER 3's up!*
1. Back Home...

Michelle and Julia

by: michelle

Author's Note: Hello people. This fanfiction is for Julia and Michelle fans. I am a big fan of the Changs so I decided to write a fic based on these two wonderful people. This is after the 4th King of Iron Fist Tournament. But, this isn't true if you know what I mean. This is just a fanfiction. Reviews please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, I'm sorry...

Julia Chang looked outside her open plane window. Seeing Arizona and its beautiful forests made her smile. She's meeting her mother again. "I'm back," she thought happily to herself. The thought of being in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 amazed her. Julia's objection of being in the 4th King of Iron Fist Tournament was to save Arizona, and she did it. She loved Arizona very much, and upon hearing it deserted before the tournament made her furious. Once again, she won. She had saved Arizona. She heaved a sigh thinking about it.

"This is your Captain speaking. In approximately 15 minutes, we will be arriving at the North American Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts for your safety," the captain announced. Julia took one last glance at Arizona, which now looked like a tiny splotch of splattered mocha ice cream with green pees and crushed almonds on various portions, before fastening her seatbelt. She fastened her seatbelt attached to her seat with a click, and closed her eyes to rest for a little while.

After 10 minutes...

"This is the Captain," the captain said, "please ensure that all seatbelts are securely fastened. Pls. Prepare for landing." And with that, Julia opened her eyes and fixed her eyeglasses. She put her hands on her lap and waited patiently for the plane to land. 

***

"To Arizona, please," Julia said as she stepped inside a vacant airport cab. The cab driver, who was 2-5 years older than she was and had a croaky and raspy voice, said, "You live in Arizona, ma'am?" "Yeah, it's a neat place," Julia answered with a smile. "Heard it was," the driver said, "At your service!" he added with a grin. Julia's smile became broader as the cab began to move. There were only a few cab drivers that agree to travel all the way from the North American Airport to Arizona. It has been 20 minutes since the plane had landed and she was now in New York. Being surrounded by busy streets, trucks, and other prosperous vehicles, Julia was used to it. She had been in 2 King of Iron Fist Tournaments already… why wouldn't she? 

It was going to be a long trip, very long. Julia yawned and took off her eyeglasses. She then put them in her case, closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep. When she slept, she could hear the classical music from the radio, and the driver's raspy hums.

After 2 hours and a half, Julia urged herself to wake up. She was in New Mexico, nearing Arizona. "Had a good rest, miss?" the driver asked. "Yes, I guess so," Julia responded. Julia checked the meter. She had to pay $ 6.15. Though she didn't care. She'd missed her mother so much, that she didn't care about archaeology and studies at the moment. She unzipped her backpack pocket and took out her wallet. "Oh, ok… $ 10.00… that would do…" she thought, scanning through her savings. Before closing her wallet, she looked at the picture attached inside. It was a picture of Julia and Michelle, having one of their daily walks in the forests after Tekken 3. 

She grinned and looked outside. She was at the end of New Mexico. From afar, there it was…her state…her town…her city…her place…her homeland…Arizona.

Michelle: Man, was that tiring. It was fun though! =D I enjoyed writing it! I know it's such a short chapter, but you know, I want suspense in this fic! Man! Okay, 5 reviews and it's gonna be Chapter 2 and a cookie. Thanks! Bye-bye now! =D Um, okay, so Arizona isn't entirely a town or a city… It's just you know… one of the fantasies, if you know what I mean… Am I saying, "you know" a lot? Sorry… I have to go now… I'll write more for 5 reviews.


	2. Meeting Michelle

Michelle and Julia

By: Michelle

A/N: Okay! Thanks for all the reviews, Hinito and Denise-chang! I really appreciate it! Thank you very much! Ok, so it's Chapter 2 now… Hope you enjoy it! R & R, okay? Let's just hope Michelle and Julia fans will show up this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

Michelle ate her beans slowly, chewing them in her mouth. Her mother saw the expression on her child's face and asked her, "What's the matter, dear? Julia's coming back…Why the long face?" Michelle faced her mother and replied, "Nothing, mother. It's nothing," "Really now? Then what's 'it'?" her mother chuckled. Michelle grinned and said, "Mom, sometimes, you just don't give up!" "Dear, I'm nearing my 70's now. I have to be really concerned about my grown child," her mother insisted. Michelle nodded and asked, "Mother, can I go outside in the fields?" "Yes, dear. But why?" her mother asked. "My daily walk," Michelle answered. "But you had it this morning," her mother smiled. "Mother, like you said, I've grown to take care of myself now," Michelle assured her. Her mother nodded and Michelle folded her tablecloth and put it inside her pocket.

"Hey…just here," Julia told the driver. "Okay…" said the driver, checking the meter. He added, "You have to pay me $7.63," Julia placed the 10 dollar bill on the driver's open hand and waited for her change. When she received her $2.37, she thanked the driver and stepped out of the car, and walked to her home. When she reached the house, she found her grandmother sitting on her wooden rocking chair, reading a book. "Hi, grandma," Julia greeted her grandmother with a smile. Her grandmother turned, stood up, and closed the book she was reading. "Julia, darling! We missed you!" she replied back, hugging her granddaughter. "Where's mother?" Julia asked. "She's out in the fields, having her 2nd walk," the woman answered. "Great," Julia sighed, dropping her duffel bag. "Okay, I'm out… See you later!" she said waving at her grandmother. She went out of the house and into the usual fields where she and Michelle gaze at the setting sun in. 

Michelle sat crossed-legged on a field, waiting for Julia's arrival. She was planning a special local trip for the both of them, since it was the day Julia went back to Arizona. Michelle sighed. 'Time flies,' she thought. She glanced at a wounded deer in the forests, and went over to it. The deer stepped back in fear. "I won't be hurting you," Michelle whispered, taking her tablecloth out of her pocket. The deer rested itself on the ground, thinking this day would be its last. Michelle wrapped the cloth around the animal's injury and watched it run happily to its mother. Michelle sighed, thinking about Julia. The deer and its mother reminded her about their strong bond. Why was she worrying about her when she's coming back? 'Don't stress, Michelle. Julia's fine. It's not like the plane crashed,' she thought. "Mother!" Michelle heard Julia's voice, which knocked her back to earth. "Wait, Julia can't be here…Julia didn't arrive yet," she thought. "Mom!" Julia called again. Michelle turned and saw a running Julia heading towards her with open arms. "Julia," Michelle softly and weakly called back. When Julia reached her mother, she hugged her tightly, not letting go. Michelle hugged her daughter back, crying joyful tears. They had been separated long enough. 

=================================================================

Michelle: So, what do you think? Touching chapter, isn't it? Well, the field trip Michelle's gonna plan is in the next chapter. Curious, are you? Well, submit a review, and Chapter 3'll be posted as soon as possible! 5 reviews once again, K? Tell me what you think about it through reviews. =================================================================


	3. A Beautiful Day

****

Michelle and Julia

By: Michelle

Author's Note: Long wait? I'm so sorry... But anyways, do review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken.

****

Chapter 3: A Beautiful Day

The next morning, Julia had found out that she had slept the previous night in Michelle's room and bed. She doesn't usually do this, since she has her own room, but it seems that she didn't feel childish. She felt as if she missed her mother so much that she wanted to spend every minute, every second with her. She glanced to her right and saw the sunny sky showing itself to Arizona signifying a walk. Julia smiled and turned her head to her left. There, she saw Michelle, covering her face with a pillow, showing only her creasing forehead facing the window and Julia. Julia grinned and got out of bed to braid her brown hair. While finishing the first side, Julia heard a familiar moan behind her. 

"Good morning, honey," Michelle greeted Julia.

Julia smiled. "Hi, mother."

"Good to be back?"

"Yes, it is," Julia smiled. "Can't believe I slept here."

"Hmm. Believe it, Julia. You slept here," Michelle reminded her.

"Yeah," 

"Julia?"

"Hmm?" Julia replied.

"Would you like to go to the Grand Canyons with me today?"

"Of course, Mother. I'd love to," Julia answered.

"Hmm," Michelle moaned, "We have to eat breakfast first. I assure you that your Grandmother made you something special for breakfast," Michelle added, getting out of bed, seeking for her brush. Julia smiled. She realized that she was special to her family no matter what happens. Suddenly, when Michelle got a clip out of a sky blue box, Julia hugged Michelle tightly like the day before and kissed her on the cheek, showing her great love and care for her beloved mother. 

"I love you, mother," Julia whispered. 

Upon hearing what her daughter had said to her, she hugged Julia back tighter and said, "I love you too, Julia… You are and always will be my Julia,"

~~~

Julia felt happy over what happened in the morning. She enjoyed her breakfast and being together once again with her family... The people she felt comfortable with. She was now healing a wild gazelle, which had been hit by an arrow from the other furious side of the Arizonan State. The gazelle ran freely into the evergreen forests and rested itself beside a thick oak tree while pulling fruit from a bush nearby. Julia smiled. She was glad to be back in Arizona to be with all the people and things she loves. _It's good to be back, _she thought happily to herself while sitting cross-legged on an open field, looking at the bright sunrise. Julia didn't care what time or day it was. All she cared about was Arizona. All of a sudden, Julia heard footsteps among the field. She opened her eyes and turned. There, she saw Michelle walking over to her with a huge grin on her face, carrying Julia's favorite snack...Vegetarian Pasta. Michelle sat down and patted Julia on the shoulder and she then pecked her daughter cheek. Julia grinned and continued looking at the beautiful sunrise, feeling the rays touch her skin... feeling her mother's gentle touch... Feeling home and warmly welcomed.

~~~

Michelle and Julia went back to the house, side by side, feeling each other's warm presence. Julia felt good to be home, and Michelle felt good to be with her. It has been a beautiful day, and the welcoming spirit of Arizona flowed throughout the forests and into Julia and Michelle's thankful souls. When the 2 close Changs were enjoying themselves, the oldest Chang sat peacefully in her rocking chair, reading a book. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: How was that??? 

-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
